Lace Curtains
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Mitsukuni reflects on his evening with Takashi. Implies sex. Oral sex. One-Shot. Short, simple.


**A/N: I am writing a quick one-shot with my favorite Loli-shouta and his silent guardian. I love these two ^_^ On a side note: It is very irritating reading HunnyXMori fictions and they ALL have Hunny acting like he is an eight year old. Yes, the boy acts like that as a **_**facade **_**but outside of club hours, I picture him...I don't know...more mature? o_O. The boy is eighteen for god's sake. Maybe it's just me but here you go. Enjoy my twisted fantasies.**

**-Mitsukuni-**

I watched him sleep, his breathing slow and deep. Quiet. He didn't snore but his sleeping was still audible. Usa-chan was sprawled out on the pink carpeted floor. Next to her were my silk boxers, his neck tie, my school shirt, his trousers and my shoes. All our other garment's became lost as we made our path to the bed. I smirked at the thought. I never knew him to be so clumsy. I glanced over again, he remained asleep, soundly. He was laying on his back, head turned away from me, body relaxed, arms strung out as his legs slightly hung over the edge of the bed. It was dark in the room aside from a single strand of moonlight that peeked through the dense four-layer lace curtains. I could not see his body fully, but I could make out his toned torso that I grew to worship. He lied nude against the cool cotton sheets. I had a large comforter somewhere along the edge of the bed earlier, but that too must have been kicked aside. Again, a small grin.

I took another swig of my beer, letting it dangle between my index and middle-fingers. I swallowed the bitter taste, taking another sip, wanting more. I watched as he shifted positions in his sleep, moving closer to my frame. I was laid against the headboard listening to my ipod. I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand. It was a little before three in the morning. I touched my device and began scrolling through my infinite play list. I needed a song to help me drift back off to sleep. I unfortunately, still, had school and not being an avid coffee drinker would put me it a disadvantage. If I asked Takashi to stay home with me, he would obediently oblige; but that would be incredibly selfish of me. He had an exam tomorrow.

I chose Nickelback's: "Far Away". How appropriate. I allowed the smooth rhythmic vibrations to fill my ears as I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wooden board. I felt a hand run up along my exposed thigh and immediately looked over to see my lover staring at me with his deep, dark eyes. I _felt_ him smirk slightly as he inched closer to me, moving in between my legs. I spread them wider to accommodate his body size as he leaned down placed a small chaste kiss upon my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to intertwine with mine, his battling for complete and utter dominance. I used my free hand to bring him closer to me, deepening the kiss as the music began to grow louder in my ears.

"Mitsukuni..." his voice was no higher than a murmur and served more like a question. He pulled away slowly, his eyes daring not to leave mine. I took another sip of my beer and nodded, still not daring to look away. Gracefully, he planted a small kiss on my neck, slowly trailing downwards with his tongue before he reached my navel. I watched intently as I slowly began to guzzle the last of my drink. He dipped his tongue inward and swirled it around no more than three times before be became nestled within my blonde curls. I winced in pleasure as his calloused hands began to stroke me, one along my shaft, the other around my sac. He placed a few small kisses here and there before he fully engulfed me. He was truly talented.

"Shit, Takashi..."

I grabbed a handful of his hair and began to push his head down further along my length as his bobbing increased in speed and friction. I lightly bit my bottom lip. I heard the sound of glass breaking as I quickly moved my other hand into Takashi's raven tendrils. Fuck it. I would clean it in the morning.

"Harder." I commanded. He complied, his sucking growing tighter, faster. It was all I needed to be sent over the edge. I arched my back, pushing myself further into Takashi, his warm mouth becoming filled with my semen. I took a moment to collect myself as Takashi removed himself, swallowing somewhat aubily. Nickelback ended and some random Britney Spears crap began to play. I lazily reached for my ipod and turned it off. I finally looked at Takashi.

"I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me until morning."

I turned on my side and pulled the top layer of my tosseled sheet set up to my neck, nuzzling deep into my pillow. I could feel sleep begin to take over me, the alcohol kicking in slightly. The last thing I heard was Takashi's "_Aishiteru"_, he himself returning back to his side of the bed. I quietly replied back. Everything went black.


End file.
